Alpha
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Albany (HD Universe) |related = Fusilade |dashtype = Super GT (needle) Super GT (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (GTA San Andreas) Super GT (GTA V) |roadspawn = No (GTA V; Original version) Yes (GTA San Andreas, GTA V; Enhanced version) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = alpha (All games) |handlingname = ALPHA (All games) |textlabelname = ALPHA (All games) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Alpha is a sport coupé featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V, ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Business Update. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Resembling a 1991 Dodge Stealth (a North American captive import of the Mitsubishi GTO with slight styling differences), the Alpha is designed with a sporty and modern body design, implying the vehicle is one of the newest models in its time, but the curves make the Alpha resemble the Mitsubishi Eclipse. Perhaps coincidentally, the rear end of the Alpha resembles that of an Alfa Romeo RZ, as well as the name. It has two doors and is depicted with a front-engine, rear-drive configuration. Despite the fact that the main real life inspirations for the Alpha and Super GT are related, the Super GT is smaller. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Alpha is now manufactured by Albany. It resembles the Cadillac Elmiraj concept, with a few cues from other models including the 2013 Cadillac ATS and Cadillac Ciel. The headlights are pointed in the opposite direction than modern Cadillac vehicles. The rear fascia, most notably the taillights, are inspired by the M139 Maserati Quattroporte and the entire rear fascia in general slightly resembles the 2013 Rolls-Royce Wraith. It was added to the game with the Business Update. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Alpha is powered by what sounds like an underpowered V8, combined with a five-speed gearbox. The stiff suspension, combined with ineffective street tires cause the Alpha to fishtail wildly when under hard throttle or exiting a corner. The Alpha's flimsy construction makes it a poor choice for police chases and evading rival gangs. The car is also a two-door, so only one gang member can ride with CJ. Top speed is mediocre for a sports car, placed even lower than the Euros, the slowest of the super cars. An excellent driver, however, can trounce even the almighty Infernus in street races. The Alpha is chosen as the player's car for the San Fierro Fastlane street race, which to many gamers, is the most difficult race in the game. The Alpha's drifting personality and poor construction make the uphill sections treacherous, catching the lead Uranus a chore, and even when successful in doing so, keeping the car in one piece for the remainder of the race is a nightmare. Overall, the Alpha is a poor choice for new drivers and an excellent choice for expert drivers looking for a challenge. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Alpha is powered by a single-cam V8, assumed by the engine cover. The website further supports the apparent V8, stating it's a 4.3 liter V8 pushing 500hp. The vehicle's top speed is high, with decent acceleration but below-average launch speed due to a combination of high weight, rear wheel drive, and a high-power engine producing wheel-spin from a standing start. Braking is very good despite the car's weight. Handling is smooth, with a slight tendency to oversteer when cornering at high speeds that can be countered fairly easily. The car's overall performance is very good, making it a fun car to drive. In races, it is outclassed by other cars in the sports category. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Alpha-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Alpha can only be modified at TransFender. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for each modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Alpha is used in the mission Zeroing In for Cesar Vialpando, as part of the Wang Cars asset strand. Carl must follow the driver of a Uranus in the Alpha for it to be put in the Wang Cars showroom. Carl performs a PIT maneuver on the car, forcing the driver to leave the car. Carl then hops into the Uranus and takes it back to the garage in Doherty. * The Alpha is used in a race which can be accessed behind the Wang Cars showroom, just near the Pay 'n' Spray. The race, named "San Fierro Fast lane", pits Carl against three other racers to race around the northeastern area of San Fierro. Image Gallery Alpha-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Alpha on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Modified-Alpha-Rockford Hills-GTAV.jpg|An NPC-modified Alpha spawning on Portola Drive in the enhanced version of GTA V EpsilonAlpha-GTAVPC-front.png|Alpha that spawns at the Epsilon Building. (Rear quarter view) Alpha-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Alpha on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. AlbanyAlpha-GTAV-EngineSmoking.png|The Alpha with engine smoke exhaling. Note it comes from the rear rather than the engine bay. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Spawns around Los Santos and Las Venturas, especially around the richer areas. * Spawns on the strip in Las Venturas. * Sometimes spawns in Prickle Pine in Las Venturas. * Sometimes spawns in Vinewood, Los Santos. * Spawns around Paradiso in San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original Edition *Available in every garage for all the protagonists. ;Enhanced Edition * Spawns around Los Santos, especially in the richer areas such as Rockford Hills. * May sometimes be found in Vespucci Beach. * A modified variant occasionally spawns at the Epsilon Building in the north side gated area during evening hours, however it pointedly does not have the signature Epsilon 'baby blue' color scheme, instead it sports a metallic Light Blue paintjob for both primary and secondary colors with a blue wheel color that is not found in the color list to match. This is most likely done to avoid players obtaining an Epsilon Blue vehicle in free roam. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Purchasable from Legendary Motorsport for $150,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a standard-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: L0NG80Y, R31NG and V15I0N4RY. Trivia General * In GTA V, the car resembles a Cadillac ATS, which rides on GM's Alpha platform, hence why the name Alpha was likely used for this car. * When entered, the default radio station in the Alpha is: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio X. **GTA V: Radio Los Santos, The Lab (PC only) or West Coast Classics. * Alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet and is often used to show the dominance of something or someone, therefore expressing the vehicle's quality. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The Alpha will not appear if the "Traffic is Fast Cars" cheat is enabled, even though the Alpha is, indeed, a very fast vehicle. * Its appearance in the 3D Universe is similar to the V8 Ghost. * It could be possible that the Alpha used in the mission Zeroing In belongs to Zero as it is parked outside the garage after the cutscene and is the possible mode of transport for Zero from his shop to the garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Interestingly, the Alpha is badged with the old Albany logo, which is a silver crown. ** Another car, the Roosevelt, is much older than the Alpha but uses the new logo. * The Alpha does not sport reverse lights. This also applies to many other cars. ** However, in the enhanced version, the car now sports reverse lights. * Despite Legendary Motorsport showing the Alpha having somewhat below-average performance for a sports car, the in-game stat bars (before modification) show it to have better acceleration than the Jester, and a nearly the same speed as cars like the 9F and the Surano. * It seems to be noticeably more durable against bullets and collision damage than most cars in its class. *It shares its engine sound as the 9F, Felon and Fusilade. ** In the enhanced version, however, it no longer shares the engine sound with the 9F. *Oddly, the Alpha's underside shows only the main exhaust pipe connecting to one of the apparent manifolds, despite the engine claimed to be V8, both on the website and from the engine cover. Normally, a V8 engine's exhaust pipe would have two exhaust pipes coming from the engine block. *When the engine is damaged, smoke will not come from the front, where the engine is located; instead, it will come from the rear-mid position. *Strangely when wanted, if the player is driving an Alpha, the police scanner will say that the vehicle driven by the player is a Benefactor Sports Car instead of an Albany. (Tested on the Xbox One) See Also *V8 Ghost - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories equivalent. Navigation }} de:Alpha (SA) es:Alpha fr:Alpha pl:Alpha pt:Alpha ru:Alpha uk:Alpha Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany